New Moon-Re-Written
by xBubblesx
Summary: What if Edward hadn't left Bella alone in Forks. What if she didn't need Jake, what if Jake and Bella were never friends? Would Bella wish to be changed earlier, and what would her power be? Would Bella have been in the agony she was in? Or would she be a vampire by the end? A lot of questions that is answered through the story rated T. Thought I'd change the rating:) ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV:

It was my 18th. Nothing special, just another year older, and another year older than my boyfriend.

I felt the whole house almost rock, and turned to see Edward on my window sill. "One day, you will eventually break my house." I said blankly, with a small giggle.

"I thought about that, but with the amount of times I'm here lately, it won't be soon." Edward sighed. I wanted to look up at him, but I turned to head downstairs. He stopped me at my door.

"Happy birthday." I knew this was coming. He handed me a small envelope, about A5 size, and slipped it onto my bed side table. I didn't want to open it, because I already had the best present beside me. I balanced on my tip-toes, and kissed him, but gently, he pulled away. I shook my head.

"What's going on, you're never like this." I stepped away.

"Nothing, I just... Wait a second? I that a grey hair I see?!" He pointed at my head. I frowned and ran to my mirror.

"That's not funny, now get out of here I need to get ready, and it Charlie see's you he'll wonder how you got up here!"

I started to hear the grouchy huffs and puffs coming up the spiral stairs, I pushed him to my window, gave him a gentle kiss, and then let him go. I stood at my window like Juliet. I was so in love, I couldn't bear to watch him walk away, but I held on tight, just two hours alone, but as soon as he left, my door swivelled open.

"Morning Bells'." I smiled and giggled. He lifted a parcel in a bag, about A4 size, and slipped it into my arms. "I thought we agreed no presents this year," I rolled my eyes. He shook his head, and then walked out. I grabbed his arm, almost with a claw and whispered, "But thank you dad." He tutted and walked out of my room, left me to get ready, and then I felt the house wobble, _again. _

"You're going to break my house..." He shrugged his shoulders. "When are you going to actually come in through the front door, and ring the doorbell?" I asked him politely.

"You see Isabella Swan, that would be normal, and I think we both know, I'm not normal." I laughed and he pulled me in, and hugged me tight.

"Edward Cullen, I think we all know you're not normal." I kissed his stone cold nose, and he pulled me in tighter.

"I'll meet you outside," He looked at the envelope.

"I see you haven't opened my gift yet!" I looked at the envelope myself, and my face went bright red,

"I was going to save it so that Alice could see me open it." He laughed. "Alice has already seen you open it, and she said you love it. If only I could read your mind Bella Swan, life would be so interesting for me." I chuckled, and then I thought out loud.

"What do you think my power would be if you were going to change me?" I stood up on my tip-toes, and looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Shield, maybe?" He didn't know, but he was going to take me to the Volturi and ask them to test their powers on me.

"What if Jane kills me Edward?" I looked up at him again. He told me Jane's power was pain, and if it was pain, will it kill me? "

If you're a shield, then no, but if your not, then possibly," I started to make that panicking breathing noise I make, and he held me tight.

"But then again, I would stop her, in any way possible, to keep you alive." I rolled my eyes as he stroked my rosy cheeks. I shook my head and made an awkward face.

"But you know that I want to be a vampire, don't you?" He nodded, and then sighed,

"I want to keep you alive until you graduate, and then there will be a condition, but you will have to be patient and wait Bella, now I'll meet you outside." He jumped out of my window, and into the fir tree outside. I felt the house rock, _three times _and then he rang the doorbell. I was just finishing doing my hair and dad came up and said, "Edward's at the door Bella, he said if you don't hurry, your going to be late for school." I hopped around trying to find my other converse, and then found it under my bed, and ran down the stairs, and jumped into his arms. "Happy Birthday Bella." He whispered into my ear, and then let me down. I loved Edward Cullen so much. "I love you so much Edward Cullen forever." I shivered as his ice cold lips smothered my neck in sweetness as my dad stood, rubbing his forehead, in awkwardness. "I love you so much too Bella Swan, forever." He held my waist as we walked out of the door for school. I realized something, "You do realize we're going to be the centre of attention, as Jessica is like, completely mesmerized by you Edward, everyone's going to be staring." I started to panic, and his soft cold tone of voice cooled me down to nothing, "Just look at me, and the entire focus will go to me, and not to you, I promise," I nodded and got into the Volvo, and held on tightly.

Edward POV:

I watched her breathing pattern, it was un-steady. He kept rubbing her palms on her jeans, and then rubbing them together. Of course she was nervous, she was with me, and she knew everyone would be staring at us, as I haven't found anyone at Forks before. "Stop panicking Bella, you're giving me anxiety." I thought I would be calm with her. "Sorry." She wiped her hands the last time, and then sat, her arms folded, lips slightly open, and then I handed her some black sunglasses, like mine. "Put these on, and don't look at anyone." She did as instructed, and got out of the car. Jessica's thoughts were pretty loud. They were all this bitchy jealousy comments and jokes. If I was allowed, I would sink my teeth into that tanned neck which held the head of pure evil- "Stop staring at them." She wiped my cheek, and I nodded, Angela's thoughts were quite sweet, she thought Bella and I suited each other, and that she was happy Bella had found someone, as Jess liked Mike, and Mike liked Bella. Mike's thoughts were really raunchy. I gritted my teeth and held on to the fact he loved Bella. "Bella, we have to go to class." I flared my nostrils and put my arm round Bella's waist, all to make Mike jealous, and to get him in a mood. His thoughts were even funnier now. Life for Bella and I was going to get a lot more, _hard_. Alice told me a lot of what happens in our future, and how Bella almost dies. Alice and I agreed we need to keep the future running on course, so eventually that happens, so I can fulfil her dream, just then, and that's only a couple of years to wait…


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey, again. Sorry for the late Chapter 2, I have been working on my Hunger Games fanfiction, check that out too! Plus, I am looking for a Beta! Please, please, if you know of someone, or are a Beta, check out my profile, and stuff._**

**_Stephenie Meyer owns everything-minus the storyline. No CopyRight Infringement is intended._**

**_~New Moon-Re written-Chapter 2~_**

**_Bella POV:_**

Every sound in the school cafeteria seemed to fade, as Edward and I walked in. I bit my lip, considering most of Forks High School's faces, were swivelled in our direction. Jessica, Mike, even Angela and Eric were looking. My cheeks started to fire up, as I finally realised, that we're publically speaking, _'a couple.' _Edward lounged his heavy, stone arm over my shoulder, which then weighed my body down by a literal metric tonne. I saw Edward chuckle in the corner of my eye, which made me feel nervous. "Don't worry, Bella." I shook my head. I didn't even want to know.

Did I?

No. I didn't. "Hm. Okay, old man." That slapped the awkward smirk off of his face. That's when mine turned into a subtle, evil smile.

"Edward?" I looked up at him, as he raised his heavy arm, off of my shoulder.

"Yes, Bells?" His face looked mortified, more destroyed than anything, though. "I'm sorry, Bells. I have to go, take care of that scumbag for me?" He pointed in the direction of no other than Mike Newton.

"Okay." I sighed, heavily as he walked away. The swag in his walk was un-believable, considering he was older than me by over 100 years. I saw his head through the window, and then saw him run, inhumanly fast, away. "Bye." A wispy whisper shifted past my lips, as I walked, solemnly and sat over with the humans. Somehow, I didn't 'belong' with them, even though they were the same specie as me.

"Sooo..." Jessica abruptly stopped the silence, with her pitchy voice. "How are you, Bella?" She smiled, but I knew it wasn't sincere.

"Mmkay," I mumbled, "it's not worth the worry, Jess." I just shook my head, and stabbed my eyes at Mike. "Edward, told me to tell you to stop looking at us. It's not a miracle, okay?" I then stood up and a grin slapped Jess' face. I just shook my head and walked to the corridor, to see no-other than the man I loved, Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, standing, looking as effortlessly superior as usual, by the lockers. He pulled me in, wrapping his enormous hands round my tiny waist and began to kiss my neck. I looked up at him, sincerely, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Bella?" His hands gripped around my waist, inhumanly tight, as I tried to shimmy out of the grip. I relaxed. "Yes, Edward?" I blinked a couple of times, to focus my sight on his beautiful topaz eyes. "You're so amazing." I smirked, before bringing my eyebrows into the same furrow as he had done, only minutes before. "Thank yo- Wait? Why?" I looked around, to think why; I am as amazing, as he is. "You just are." I froze, at that point, I was glad I was Isabella Marie Swan, and he was Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. "But, why?" I looked up at him, pleading to know why.

"It doesn't matter, Bella." He shook his head, fiercely. "Honestly." He took my hand, and led me out of school, to the forest where we found our love. He flung me onto his back, and climbed up into the trees. "Amazing cell service here!" I grinned, letting my hair, and my scent, fly madly around in the gloomy breeze. He chuckled, as I looked at the trees. A small, white flake fell from the sky, I looked over at Edward. "Edward, baby. It's snowing." He looked up, then snaked his arm around my waist, before pulling me in, for an enormous kiss. "I love you, Bella Marie, Swan." He said between kisses. I had to give in to his lovingly touch. "I love you, Edward Anthony, Masen-Cullen." I repeated, between quick pant like breathes, and kisses. He pulled me inhumanly closer, so our noses touched, as the snow fell down into my hair like diamonds. "Good." He rubbed my nose, with his, like an Eskimo kiss, and then flung me back onto his back, and took us down, to the meadow. I smiled as the sudden ball of light poked out from the clouds, and my God started to glitter like diamonds, again. "Winter sun." He looked over at me, then back up at the sun. "Bella, I need to feed, tonight. You will be staying with Alice and Rosalie. Don't moan, please." I just rolled my eyes, and tried to forget, I would be with Rose. "Why Rose, Edward?" I pleaded. He looked into my eyes, pouring out my soul, bit by bit. Even though my soul belonged to him, in every single way. "Because, now." He held me in his hands, almost as if I was a fragile doll. I felt something; I don't know what, pulling me to him. I wrapped my hands round his neck, digging my sharp nails into the back of his neck. "Bella, please, no." He unravelled my nails from his neck, and gently, un-snaked his arms from my waist. "We have to wait, until you've been changed. I could kill, you." He sighed, as I laid back down, facing the sun in the corner, until he snaked another arm around my waist. "I won't let you go, though, Bella." He whispered softly into my left ear. I shimmied out of his snake, and then looked at him. "Edward, please." He sighed, but I knew, inside my head, I loved him, more than I have, and ever could.


End file.
